Superwholock-One Room
by sammysgirlforever
Summary: This is a superwholock story! What happens when your best friend you would give your life for disappears? Or if two brothers go were they were warned not to go? How about a case that the great Sherlock Holmes pass up turns into a case that he never wishes he discovered? Imagine a lonely time traveling doctor going on a mission that people warned him would be suicidal?
1. I need to find him

"Okay lets try this again!" Isabella yelled angrily at the red-eyed demon that was chained to the old wooden chair in the middle of a spray painted demon trap. She had been working the demon over for about two hours now her arm hurt right along everything else connected with her body. Her frustration was getting the best of her because whatever she did all the demon would do was smile that slimy evil little smile. Bella, a nickname for what people called her because she guessed they didn't want to say her whole name when trying to get her attention, didn't have a lot of experience when it came to demons. Most of what she knew came from horror movies she saw when she was a little girl at her grandparents house. They never liked watching daily news said it was too depressing and at their age they didn't want anything around the house that was depressing. Bella always thought it was strange how much her grandparents love horror movies, but right now she was glad she had watched all the movies about those black eyed bitches. All she wanted was to see her friend again.

"Were the hell is my friend Jarisen? I KNOW YOU KNOW WERE HE IS YOU SON OF BITCH!," she screamed her anger waving over and taking over her thought process.

"So sweet and all pent up with anger too, you know you would make a great demon one day. My bet is on you making it down to hell." The demon chuckled as he spit out some blood that had come from Bella breaking his meet suit's nose. His name was Belphegor. He didn't start out as a sales man or in his case demon; he was one of the seven princes of Hell. A head honcho used people's laziness to manipulate them. The chief demon of the deadly sin known as Sloth, at least in Christian tradition. It was a nice gig didn't have to do much but it still was fun and now he was a dirt-poor crossroads demon who can barely make a deal. He knew he should have picked a stronger meat suit; this one came from a man who worked as a secretary at a local orthodontists. The man was about 5 10'' slicked back black hair with chocolate green eyes (which were now black) he had almost a mousy look to him, pointed nose lanky build. The man wasn't by any means strong.

"You know what buddy screw you, I'm done." And with that Bella look the dagger and thruster up through the demons rib cage making him spit up bright red bubbles of blood. A bright yellowish red light lit up the body like a old fuse burning out. She always felt bad about the hosts that were trapped inside their own bodies but she knew this man was already dead.


	2. Don't Blink

Sam and Dean had been on this case for two weeks now both of them extremely frustrated about what the hell was going on.

"Listen, maybe all these disappearances aren't connected." Sam spoke while trying to read the news letter he had loaded on his computer before they got in the Impala.

"Really Sam? You think twelve people disappearing in one town has to do with more then one thing? When is it ever been more then one thing!" Dean said in a harsh frustrated tone. Since the Winchesters had been there eight people had gone missing, they didn't know if they were dead, alive, or worse.

The town they were in was a called Billings, a medium size town that had no real impact to the world. It was a factory town population about 150,000, which in Montana was the biggest town in the state. They were pulling into a restraint/bar called the 7Ball when Teresa called.

"Dean, listen I think I know what's causing these disapearences just meet me at the old stone mansion that is right off of Grand and Fourth. Come quick Dean!" the voice on the other side of the phone was a police officer they had been working with that new about the supernatural. She was about thirty- two Sam had guessed. She had short blond hair and a military build with a personality to go right along with her stature.

"Teresa? Hey Teresa you still there? Shit told her not to go alone if she had a lead. Deans frustration now turned to concern they had dragged her into this and if anything happens to her it's on there shoulders.

"What did she say?" Sam asked staring at Dean while he whipped the car around to get back on the highway.

"She told me she was onto something at an old mansion when can that ever be a good sign?"

"Well at least we have a lead, I hope"

"I don't understand this thou non of the vics were at this mansion when they disappeared. So how could there be a lead inside that place." Dean said racing the impala that was about five minutes away from their destination.

"Wait what mansion did she say it was?" Sam asked while stifling through some of the missing peoples reports.

"I don't know the name its on grand and uhmmm fourth I think."

"Dean this might actually be a lead two of the vics went there the day they disappeared, the two kids Tyler and Kevin."

The impala drove up to the house, which looked like an old set from Dracula (the original movie). It had weeds crawling up the house like fingers cradling a delicate egg. The steps were cracked and worn away. Sam and Dean crept up the steps making sure not to slip and accidentally shoot of a round from the shaved off shotgun or the Colt M1911A1. Which they had in there hands ready to fire. Sam was just about to open the door when he saw his and Deans name carved into a stone right next to the broken wooden door.

"What the hell?" Sam spoke softly and he knelt down to touch the stone.

"Your right what the hell?" Dean glanced over Sam's burly shoulder, which was actually quite a task given how much shorter Dean was to Sam.

Sam pushed lightly on the stone, which wobbled every time he would put pressure on it. Sam reached into his jean pocket to pull out his switchblade that he used to squeeze into the rock to remove it from were in was lying. Underneath the rock was note at least seventy years old. On the outside it said Sam and Dean in nice woman's handwriting. Gently Sam opened up the letter, he read the context of the letter aloud.

"Dear Sam and Dean Winchester, I don't know were to start, I guess ill say this. Get out of there right now! I am writing this letter at a table next to my husband and two children in 1965. Yes 1965 somehow I was sent back in time same place same town but different time period. It's the stone angels I think the ones that look like there crying the last thing I remember was five angels surrounding me, not moving when I was looking at them. I think one touched me from behind and now I'm in 1965 well now I am I was sent back years ago but decided to write this letter now so you boys wouldn't have the same fate. Don't bother looking for me I'm very happy we have a nice little ranch home with four horses. Anyway go get out now and leave this town before it's too late. Sincerely Teresa. Oh and before I forget DO NOT BLINK please whatever you do. You see an angel don't stop looking at it until you can get away." Sam spoke slowly almost in disbelieve of what had happened. I mean he had hunted some pretty weird creatures but weeping stone angels that sent you back in time and only move when you aren't looking that was a whole new level.

"So, what do you think, this might be the work of the God Squad? Dean said still looking at the old letter in Sam's hands.

Sam looked up at his older brother just about to say something when he stopped staring behind Dean's head. Dean read from his facial expression it wasn't good.

"Sammy what's behind me?" inches away from Dean's shoulder was an angel a weeping angel right about to touch Dean.


End file.
